A Life Unsure
by Ebon Wolf 2008
Summary: This is a story from the view point of the Lich King. Its more of a dark fic with romance mixed in. I hope you enjoy. Also ive never written a first person story before so if anyone has a suggestions i love it. Thanks and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

………………………………**.....**

**As I approached the small village that was engulfed with flames and smile curled on my lips. My glowing blue eyes peered around at all the dead and dieing blood elves, trolls, and undead my smile grew at their screams. I lived for this, for the screams or the sound of someones last dieing breath. I think I remember a time when I used to fight this but that was so long ago it didn't matter now. I was death and I was disease. I don't care about this pitiful war between the Horde and Alliance they are all going to be my slaves. I watched a priest fall to one of my scourge commanbers and I smiled more behind my plate helm. I walked up to the fallen hero and waved my hand over the body. At once time slowed as I could feel the dark magic creeping through my viens. A blue light formed on my hand and slowly the body began to glow. In a faze of a minute the fallen hero's eyes opened but now had ominous blue glow to them. It climbed to its feet and bowed before me.**

"**My king Im only here to serve you. My life is yours"**

**A grin spread across my lips as I turned and walked to the middle of the town. As my army grew around me I removed my sword from my hip and held it out before me. The blade started glowing a bright blue as I drove it into the ground. Before a second passed the dead began to rise as ghouls wandering amlesy around. I turned to my army and with a laugh said.**

"**Back to Icecrown"**

"**Yes master" they all replied in persfect unision.**

**I grinned as I formed a giant archway glittering in black and purple fog. As I stepped through I thought, Hell its good to be the Lich King. **

………………………………

* * *

**I hope you guys like that. it's a new story form I was thinking about doing. Tell me what u think but there will be another chapter up soon. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning this chapter talks about rape and violence.

3

* * *

As I sat on the back of the proud queen of the dragons Singdorrisa I flew toward my home of Icecrown Citadel. The Shadow Vault had been overtook by the damn Ebon Blade. My own creations turning against me in my own terrority. Aligning with my most hated rival Tirion Forlong and the retched Argent Crusade. I flew over my own Fleshworks when a scream hit my ears. I blew it off this was Icecrown there was always screaming. Anyways why should I bother myself to check it out. Another ghoul for me after the Alliance and Horde are done with each other. After a few more seconds a second scream split through the air and something about this one made me stop and scan the ground. What I saw made my stomach turn. A female I cant tell of which race was getting rapped by more then one man. I urged Singdorrisa to land and dismounted. Now being the Lich king I'm many things. I'm a murder, a fiend, and disease but I am not a rapist and I never will be. There just something about that, that churns my stomach. I walked up behind then men and I could look over the main guys shoulder at the female my glowing blue eyes locked with Glowing green ones that where red and swollen from crying. Anger seared through me and I unsheathed Frostmourne and lifted it over my head. The female's eyes opened it fear and surprise when the humans head got ripped from his neck in one swipe. The other two Alliance members screamed and unsheathed there weapons but when there eyes landed on me I knew what they where thinking. They where looking at death itself and I gladly obliged. After I rid the world of the filth I smirked and lifted my hand summoning my dark magic and I heard a squeak of fear from the women cowering in the corner when ghouls rose at my feet. When I looked back at the female she covered her mouth with her hand to try and hold back the sobs that came when I stepped toward her. For some reason knowing this little thing was afraid of me didn't sit right with me. Her face was all bruised and when I looked over the rest of her the little bits left off her clothes where attached to her neck and arms. A magic user by the looks of the cloth. She had blood down her legs and on her thighs and I felt another wave of anger hit me. I held out my hand to her but as I suspected she shrank away from me her eyes lowered to the ground. I removed my helm and laid it on the ground next to me as I knelt in front of the blood elf..I reached out my hand and curled my figures around her small chin. I could fell her shaking as I lifted her eyes to mine.

"Blood elf are you okay" I asked. She shook her head yes trying to pull her chin free. I stood up and turned toward Singdorrisa and started walking away. When I looked back I saw the blood elf struggling to her feet but a grimace went over the young face as she fell back to the ground. I could take her to the Shadow Vault or even the Argent Tournament grounds and she would be well taken care of. I pulled off my cape and walked back toward the trembling magic-user. When she saw me walking closer fear swam in her glowing green eyes but when I wrapped my cape around her shoulders did she raise her eyes to mine confusion mixed in with the fear. I swung her easily into my arms and walked back to my loyal mount. When I climbed up the blood elf held protectively against my chest did Singdorrisa fly off. I looked down when I felt eyes on me and starred into the most clearest glowing green eyes I've seen on a blood elf.

"Why" she asked her voice almost a whisper.

"I may be a lot of things blood elf but I despised rapist of any type. Now be quiet or ill drop you off the side of this dragon"

I heard a chuckle leave her and I looked down at her with my eye brow raised.

"Thank you my King" she whispered as her eyes closed. I starred into the young face for a few minutes before I changed the direction to my Citadel. There was something about this female that was getting under my skin but I couldn't figure it out.

………………………….Later that night………………………………......................

A sigh escaped me as I sat on my throne starring out the window at the snow fall. My mind kept wondering to the unconscious blood elf in my room, on my bed. I stood up and began to pace when a laugh hit my ears.

"My King the young lady is awake" Kel'thuzad said as he glided into the room. The elegant Lich had been a loyal companion from the beginning so I thanked him and headed out of the throne room. A couple hallways later and I was standing outside my room hesitant to go in. God dammit I was the Lich king and I was concerned to enter my own bedroom cause of one little mortal. I growled at myself and walked in only to stop in my tracks at the sight that reached my eyes. The Blood elf was sitting up with her back against my bed frame. The black blanket lay on her lap and the dark blue robe she was in caused her black hair to take on a bluish shine. She smiled at me when she noticed me in the door way.

"Evening my lord" she spoke in a voice that reminded me of a angel. I walked further into the room shutting the door after me.

"Evening blood elf" I responded standing at the foot of the bed. My eyes I kept trailed on her face. She must have started to get nervous cause her hands began fumbling with the blanket but her eyes never left my face.

"How are you feeling" I asked.

"Better I guess sir" she replied her eyes lowering to her hands. She moved the blanket aside and stood up the robe billowing around her bare feet. My eyebrow arched and a smirk broke on my lips.

"Where do you think your going blood elf"

Her eyes lifted to my face again.

"I was going to get out of your hair my lord go back to Dalaran" She answered. A laugh escaped me and I saw her flinch at it.

"Dalaran, Blood elf, Your not going any where for awhile now"

I watched her reaction and was surprised to see a smile on her face.

"But why my lord" she asked. I walked to her and easily picked her back up and laid her on the bed. I looked down at her and the heart I thought I lost a long time ago started beating faster in my chest.

"Because Blood elf you intrigue me and I tend to find out why. Now stay put like a good girl" I told her as I turned and walked out of the room. When the door closed behind me I lent against it and took a deep breath. With a growl I walked off down the hallway into a guest room I had my servants make up.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the slow updates I had to send my computer in to get fixed and I lost all my saved files. Thanks for you patience and understanding.

* * *

When I woke up it took me a minute to realize why I was not in my own room. A growl escaped me as I swung my legs of the bed and sat up laying m head in my hands. Then I remembered the blood elf in my room and the reason behind waking up where I did. I stood up and looked toward my armor and with a shrug walked out of the room clothed in my cloth under armor. As I walked toward my door a smile grew on my face. I paused outside it and hesitated. Then with a growl I swung the door opened and stepped in the room. When my eyes landed on the blood elf a smile grew on my face as she gasped and pulled the robe up to cover her breast. A new robe was laid out on the bed.

"Don't you nock" she asked. Then she seemed to remember who I was and where she was cause she lowered her head and apologized to me.

"I'm sorry my lord I forgot for a second where I was"

I shrugged and closed the door leaning against it my eyes never leaving her slight frame. She looked up at me and I watched her swallow and she turned her back and pulled the new robe over her small body.

"Did you sleep well blood elf" I asked and she jumped at my voice. She turned back to face me her fingers combing through her hair.

"Of course my lord"

I nodded and walked toward her and to my surprise she held her ground didn't cower in fear like everyone else always does. I paused right before her my body almost touching hers. Her glowing green eyes raised to lock with my glowing azure ones.

"My lord If I may ask when will I be aloud to leave. I'm sure my guild is worried about me"

My hands lifted and grasped her upper arms as I gazed down at the young face before me. A image of Jaina swam through my mind and I growled and my grip tightened.

"My lord" I heard her voice and it pierced the haze of my thoughts. I shook my head and my eyes locked with hers again.

"You can leave when I tell you too" I replied. She nodded and her head dropped to stare at the floor. I released her arms and turned around to walk to the door. Before I left I turned around and looked back at her. She was still standing in the same position her head hanging and her long hair framing her face.

"Stay in here blood elf" I told her before I left and locked the door behind me. I walked to the room I was using and pulled my armor on and sheathed Frostmoune. I walked out of the Citadel and called forth my mount. After a quick flight across Icecrown I landed in my Fleshworks and jumped off walking through it to find the doctor in charge of my creations. As I passed the area where I found that blood elf my eyes landed on something on the ground and I paused to pick it up. Neatherweave bags I thought as my eyebrow raised. I hooked them onto my belt and walked into the cave. After a tiring discussion with the doctor about one of his creations named Patches I left the cave and paused. A sigh escaped me as I looked up at the sky. After a quick flight back to the Citadel I walked inside and toward my room my hands subconsciously playing with the nether weave bags hanging from my belt. I unlocked the door and walked into the room. My eyes found the blood elf sitting in a chair next to the window her eyes on the vast landscape of Icecrown. I smirked as I unhooked the bags and tossed them on the ground in front of her. She froze for a second and looked down at them then up at me.

"Were did you find those my lord" she asked. I shrugged and leaned against the wall to watch her. She reached down and picked up one of the bags as she opened it. A smiled broke out on her face as she pulled out what looked like little vials and small bags that held different herbs and flowers. She laid them aside and pulled out s few small rocks with some weird design on them. I stood my full height as I watched her flip them around in her hand a sad smile graced her face. She stood up and walked to me my eyes never left her face as she grabbed my hand and placed the rocks in it. She laid her much smaller hand over mine and looked up at me.

"Can you hold on to those my lord"

I watched her walk back to the chair and sit down.

"What are they" I asked suddenly. Her eyes lifted to mine and she smiled.

"There called Runes of Teleportation and I don't want to be tempted to leave before you tell me I can" She looked back down in her bag as she continued "After all only someone with a death wish would try and get the Lich King mad at them"

I small laugh escaped me as I slipped the stones in my pocket and watched her set up vials and put the flowers in what looked like a wooden mixing bowl. I pulled a chair over next to her and sat down laying my helm on the ground by my feet. She looked over at me and with a small smile asked.

"Would you like to help my lord"

"Depends on what your doing blood elf"

"I'm making something called a Flask of the Frost Wrym. To the drinker it increases spell power. What I had on me when I got attacked was destroyed" Then with a smile she added "Aliena"

"Huh" I asked glancing at her face. Without glancing up from her work she replied.

"My name my lord its Aliena but you can call me blood elf if you prefer"

I nodded but a smile broke on the inside. She trusted me enough to freely tell me her name. As she worked I found my self entranced by the grace in her figure and style as she crushed the different plants and flowers and mixed them together. The whole procedure probably took a hour or so but I lost track of time. As I stared at her I began to think back to my time with Jaina and I sighed. Why was I developing those same feelings for this little blood elf that goes by Aliena. I just cant be. I argued with myself as she sealed the flask and put them in her bag.

"Get rid of her Arthas she'll ruin all we worked for"

I jumped slightly why did he have to start talking again. The blood elf glanced over at me as I got to my feet and walked swiftly from the room. As I shut the door I could have swore I heard her sigh.

"What do you want Ner'zhul"

"Get rid of her"

"Why"

"She's a female she's nothing but trouble and heartbreak for you my boy"

"How do you know that" I snapped at the other voice that's continently with me.

"Think of Jaina Arthas. She abandoned you when you needed her the most and you weren't even with me then"

"So"

"So if she abandoned you then do you truly believe this blood elf could harbor any sort of feelings for you now"

"She's not Jaina"

I heard Ner'zhul sigh in my head and I sat down on my throne.

"True she's not Jaina but she isn't scourge. Letting her in here was not a smart idea"

"Why"

"She's Horde Arthas she'll bring the whole army to our gates"

"Then Ill kill them all Ner'zhul before they can touch her"

"Ill make this simple for you get rid of her or I will"

I growled and anger flared through me. However I knew he would and I knew it would most probably end up with her dead. I just couldn't let go not yet.

"Do it Arthas"

I sighed and stood up walking back toward my room. When I got there I opened the door and walked in my eyes locked on Aliena. When she heard me she turned toward me and smiled. I pulled one of her rocks from my pocket and walked up to her my heart breaking for the second time in my long life. As I reached her I starred down into her eyes.

"My lord" she asked and I grabbed her hand and pressed the lone stone into it. Her eye lifted to mine after she saw what I had given her and her eyebrow raised. Before I could stop my self I leaned down and brushed her lips with a light kiss before turning toward the door and opening it.

"Leave Blood Elf and if your not gone by the time I'm back here Ill kill you"

I slammed the door shut and sighed leaning against it. When I opened the door she was gone. No sign she had ever been there. I walked into the room and stood looking out the window my figures curled around the other stone she had given me and I pulled it out of my pocket. With a growl I through it as hard as I could out the window. Ner'zhul was right. What female in there right mind would want anything to do with me. I was the Lich King after all.

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long to get up everyone. I hope you enjoyed it and there will be another chapter up soon. Pls review and tell me what you think. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Two months had passed since the blood elf had left and I sat on my throne listening to Kel'thuzad argue with some select members of the Cult of the Damned. However my mind wasn't on them it was wondering how she was and where she was.

"What do you think my King" Kel'thuzad asked and my eyes snapped up to all the faces surrounding me. I stood up and everyone fell silent there eyes on me.

"We need to take back the Fleshworks that's the main concern of anyone at this moment. Ill figure something out about the Crusaders but till then deal with what happens without bothering me with nothing" I snapped as I walked out of the throne room. As I stalked through my citadel I approached the front gate and stopped in m tracks. With a sigh I turned to go to the highest tower and sat down starring out into the dismal grounds of Icecrown. Ner'zhul had been quiet except for a few minutes in the last two months and I can't help but be grateful. However he was me and I was him so I remember what he had told me.

'What female in there right mind would want anything to do with me'

I sighed and picked up my helm and held it in front of my face.

"My King" a death knight said as he walked into the room his head hug low.

"What" I snapped causing him to take a step back.

"There's a army of Horde at our gates but there not attacking. A Mage is just yelling at the cultist that she wants to talk to you"

My eyebrow raised and I looked out the window. Army I snorted there wasn't even twenty people out there. I rouse and put on my helm and sword as I walked out of the citadel. Sure enough I could hear the women yelling she wanted to talk to me and that voice sounded so familiar I just couldn't place it. The closer I walked to the group my eyes locked with the mages. Why couldn't I place her. I knew I had seen her before. The robes she wore were made of the finest cloth and had magic and enchants mixed in. The shoulder pads and helm looked made out of metal but they covered her face up to her glowing green eyes. I stopped a few feet away from the horde my arms crossed.

"What is your business here Horde" I snapped.

The mage seemed to have lost her bravery when I spoke cause her head dropped and she glanced back at the other people behind her. A rogue walked up to her and whispered something in her ear that I wasn't able to hear but the mage nodded her head and glanced back at me.

"My lord…."

I held up my hand silencing her. That voice where have I heard it before. I walked closer to her and as I did I noticed the people behind the mage started gripping there weapons. A smile swam on my face as I stopped right in front of her eyes lifted to mine. I reached up and right as I would have touched her a Paladin reached out and grabbed her back. I growled at them but the Paladin didn't flinch. He turned to the mage and said.

"You said you wanted to talk to him not let him touch you"

The mage rolled her eyes and crossed her arms starring up at the Paladin.

"Oh please Kuulannar if he wanted to kill me he would have done it by now right"

The Paladin sighed and looked back at me before he retreated back into the group behind the mage. I watched her walk back up to me and she stopped right before she would have touched me.

"Do you really not remember me my lord" she asked. I didn't reply and her eyes dropped. I watched her reach up and grip her helm and the paladin stepped forward again. The look the mage gave him stopped him in his tracks. As she pulled the helm over her head and looked back up at me my heart froze.

"Aliena" I whispered my hand lifting to her face

"So you do remember me my lord"

I smiled behind my helm.

"What are you doing here I told you to leave"

She sighed as she looked behind her at the other Horde members.

"When I arrived in Dalaran after you told me to leave nothing I could do made me stop thinking about you. It took me two months to convince my guild to let me even step foot in Icecrown again let alone come here. So they came along. Please my lord can I come in so we can talk"

I looked down into her eyes and I knew I couldn't tell her no.

'I can' Ner'zhul growled in my mind.

'Ner'zhul leave me be'

'No I told you shed bring the Horde to our door kill them all'

'Why would I do that'

'Cause that's what I told you to do'

Before Ner'zhul could find away I tuned on m heels and headed up the steps back into my citadel.

"My lord Please" I heard Aliena yell but I couldn't turn around. I shouldn't even have went out there. My head suddenly felt like it was rammed into a stone wall and my vision blurred. When I opened my eyes again I knew what had happen.

'Ner'zhul let me out give me back my body'

'No'

I watched as he walked out and straight toward the Horde. Aliena looked up a smile graced her face. I couldn't tell her it wasn't me.

'Ner'zhul don't kill her'

I heard him laugh. When he reached her he grabbed her arm and started dragging her toward the citadel. I heard her guild mates screaming her name and her hand reached out and tried to pry the figures from her arm.

"My lord please your hurting me"

"Quiet mortal" Ner'zhul snapped "You wanted to be able to speak to Arthas then you'll get to speak to Arthas"

"What" she stammered as she looked back at her guild mates. They were fighting there way trying to get to Aliena and Ner'zhul laughed.

"Scourge Kill them"

"What" Aliena screamed starting to struggle against his hold. All I could do was hope she realized it wasn't me holding her. When he got to my room he through her through the door and slammed it shut. I heard her start to beat against it screaming the names of her guild mates. As I watched Ner'zhul walk back outside and he started laughing at the other horde members. The Paladin stepped forward the rogue draped over his shoulders.

"I knew Aliena was wrong she said you were a decent guy"

"She's not wrong Arthas is a decent guy" Ner'zhul laughed "Me however I could care less whether you died or not"

With that I watched him walk back inside and up to my room. The banging stopped but you could hear sobs coming from the room.

'There you go Arthas'

'What do you expect me to thank you Ner'zhul'

He laughed and I felt myself getting control over the body again.

'you said you wanted her back now you have her back enjoy'

I growled and stopped outside the door. I sighed and opened the door. Aliena was no where to be seen but when I stepped in the room a frostbolt hit me square in my chest. I stumbled back slightly my eyes lifting to hers.

"Aliena let me explain" I tried. She laughed tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Explain you have nothing to explain. I was wrong to think you were a decent guy Lich King" she snapped. I took a step toward her and barly had time to dodge a frostfire bolt that she hurled at me. I death gripped her to me and held her against my chest. She squirmed and kicked the whole time screaming at me.

"Aliena listen to me" I tried again but to no prevail. When she lifted her feet to try and push against me I lost my balance and we both wound up tumbling to the ground. I landed on her and I gripped her hands together above her head with one of mine.

"Let me go" She yelled. I reached up and covered her mouth with my hand.

"Silence" I snapped. Her eyes lifted to mine and she started crying. I removed my hand and got of her sitting against the bed. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Why" she asked suddenly her head hanging

"It wasn't me"

"What of course it was"

I sighed and pulled her over next to me.

"Aliena please listen what do you know of the Lich King" I asked. She looked up at me and shrugged.

"It was Ner'zhul"

Her eyes widened.

"But….but"

"I'm sorry" I spoke before I realized I actually apologized to someone "You guild mates are alive"

She stood up and looked down at me. When she reached down and offered me her hand I laid mine in her much smaller one and stood up facing her.

"I'm sorry my lord" she spoke. I shrugged and laid my helm on a table by the window.

"If you want anything to do with me you need to except Ner'zhul too" I explained. "He's as much a part of me as I'm a part of him"

She nodded and walked up to me. When I looked down in her upturned face she smiled at me.

"I'm going to head to Dalaran and check on my guild"

I nodded and looked away. In a flash of arcane magic she was gone. I sat down on the bed. I knew she had chosen her guild over me. Who would want to deal with what I am.

'Told you so my boy no female will ever freely be with you as the Lich King cause they don't want to deal with me'

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed. New chapter will be up by tomorrow. Please review thanks


End file.
